Competition
by HalleLovett
Summary: Mrs. Lovett and Mrs. Mooney were friends for a short while ago. They now are enemies compeating to win the pie enterprise of London and... for the love of Mr. Sweeney Todd.
1. Chapter 1

Competition

It all started one day Nellie Lovett was standing at the counter of Pettigrew's Pie Shop. She was busily mixing a bowl full of flour and water, almost ready to be made into a pie crust. She had no customers all day.

Times were so hard these days. No one really went to Pettigrew's to have a bite to eat anymore. What was wrong with the pies? The taste? Smell? Or was it the type of meat she they used? Nellie Lovett was a widow of Albert Lovett. A butcher of Pettigrew's who was recently deceased.

Nellie missed Albert so much. Ever since Albert died, Pettigrew's popularity went down. It was probably because of the type of meat they used. Mr. Lovett could find some of the best cows for the meat in the pies.

Now since Albert died the job was left to Mr. Pettigrew the husband of Mrs. Pettigrew who was the owner of the shop. Mr. Pettigrew was a bit slow in the head, he could never get his tasks done unless he had someone to help him.

He could never find a single decent cow for the meat. Either they were too skinny or they were a dead, rotten carcass. So instead he used lamb as a meat. But when the pies were done and made, no one seemed to like the new version of Pettigrew's Pies. Then, the popularity went down.

Nellie Lovett was the only employee working at the shop. When she wasn't making pies, she was doing many of the thousand, unnecessary tasks that Mrs. Pettigrew assigned her.

Mrs. Pettigrew was a aging old middle-aged woman. She was always complaining that Nellie was a lazy old cow and she could never do anything right, which was completely untrue.

"Nellie bring me a pie, I'm hungry" said Mrs. Pettigrew, sitting in a chair knitting. "Yes, Mrs. Pettigrew" Nellie opened the oven door and got out a piping hot tray of pies. She didn't see where Mrs. Pettigrew's angry, fat cat, Mittens, was on the floor playing with a mouse he caught.

Instead Mrs. Lovett stepped on Mittens' tail. Mittens then let out a horrified screech. Mrs. Lovett fell on the floor and dropped all of the pies. "Oh Mittens!" Mrs. Pettigrew jumped up from her seat.

As Nellie started to get up, Pettigrew shoved her out of the way and picked up Mittens. "Oh…poor baby" she cuddled her cat. "Eleanor!" Nellie jumped at the sound of Mrs. Pettigrew's voice. "How could you be so careless?" she almost shouted.

"I'm sorry ma'm I didn't see 'im." she glared at the cat and picked up all of the pies. "Well, be more careful you silly cow." she sat Mittens down on the floor and petted him. "Hopefully when the new arrival comes, we'll have less mistakes around here."

With that Mrs. Pettigrew left the room in a huff.

As Nellie picked up all of the pies, she thought for a moment. "Wait…. new arrival?"

* * *

What do you think so far my dears? Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: SRRY this took so long to post! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"What new arrival?" she asked Mrs. Pettigrew.

"I've have hired a new employee for the shop. Seeing as business is hard these days, maybe our new arrival will have some new ideas to get Pettigrew's establishment back where it used to be… not to mention teach you to get rid of you stupid mistakes." She sat down in a chair next to Mr. Pettigrew, who was sound asleep, and started knitting again.

As Nellie started to walk out the door, Mrs. Pettigrew interrupted her and said "Eleanor, you can wipe up the counter while you're waiting." she then went back to her knitting finally.

Nellie out a huff and got a rag from under the counter. She took it to the sink and washed it out a couple of times and started to clean the counter till it sparkled. Being the only employee here got not only boring but also lonely.

Nellie hoped that the new arrival, whoever it was, would somehow become her friend. Nellie pretty much lived at the shop, there was a room above the shop where she and Albert stayed, she wished that she could just leave this place and escape from Mrs. Pettigrew and her evil cat, but where else could she go?

Plus, she needed this job to make money. All she just hoped for was that the new arrival would work out. She was tired so she lay her head down on the counter and started to drift off to sleep.

Unfortunately she was awaken by the sound of the bell ringing when someone opened the door.

There stood a very slim, pale-faced woman. She had a mass of wavy red hair. She wore an ordinary, everyday corset and dress. Her eyes were bright with hope. She was really pretty.

"This is Pettigrew's am I correct?" she asked Nellie. "Why yes love it is" "I'm here for the new job, Mrs. Pettigrew hired me and I wondered where I could find her. Could you tell me?" she asked kindly. "Sure dearie she's right in the back, follow me."

Nellie lead her through a door and to the room where Mrs. Pettigrew sat. "Oh! Lillian so nice to see you again!" Mrs. Pettigrew jumped up from her seat and ran to hug the new red-headed girl. "Um, nice to see you too Mrs. Pettigrew" Lillian looked uncomfortable, though she smiled.

After all the hugging Mrs. Pettigrew gave Nellie a stern look and said "Eleanor, this is Mrs. Lillian Mooney, she, of course, is the new arrival I've been talking about. Since it is her first day here, why don't you show her around and teacher her about the pies wot not?"

"Of course Mrs. Pettigrew, follow me Lillian." said Mrs. Lovett. She showed Lillian where everything was, the kitchen to make the pies, the supply room, and the upstairs room where they would share a bedroom. It was small and there was a few cobwebs here and there but it was cozy.

" 'Ere ya go Lillian make yerself right at home" Nellie gave Mrs. Lillian Mooney a smile. "Kinda shabby ain't it?" Lillian walked into the room. "Yeah, but you learn to live with it. One advantage of it is that it stays warm on cold nights an' in the wintertime."

"That's good, at least we don't 'ave to sleep in the gutter like some common whores do." she gave a chuckle. They both sat down on Nellie's bed. "Come on then, sit yer bags down an' we'll talk some more." "So what did you do before ye came to Pettigrew's?" Nellie's asked.

"Well, before, I didn't really have a job I stayed at home with me great aunt Abby. She was old and frail and died recently, 'ad to take care o' her. I taught meself how to cook an' everything. Not that im saying I'm the best cook in the world but, I think me cooking skills 'ave gotten quite good. After she died, well there was nothing left for me to do really, so I was lookin' for jobs and stumbled across this lil' place. 'nough 'bout me, what have you been doing here, with yer life and everything?" Lillian asked.

"Well not long ago, I was married to me dear husband Albert, suffered from a heart attack 'e did. Miss him I tell you that. He was a butcher here at Pettigrew's. Found the best type of meat. Now alls we got is that bloody good-for-nothing husband of Mrs. Pettigrew. He sho' isn't doing much of anything I tells ya." she went on.

"Oh my dear I'm so sorry to hear that about your husband." Lillian patted her hand.

"Its fine love, he's in a better place." she smiled.

"Nellie, after I lost my aunt, my world was completely turned upside down. I felt like I had no where to go, I mean I didn't want to stay at her cottage all my life, wot with being lonely. I was hoping that if I got a job here, I would keep meself busy, even find a friend. In the end, I'm glad I came here because you're here and I think that we can become real nice friends." she sat down next to Nellie and hugged her. "

Same here, I mean you do know it gets completely lonely wot with the ol' hag Mrs. Pettigrew." she laughed. "But in the end Lillian, I'm glad you came here too." With that Nellie hugged Lillian back.

**Well, Mrs. Lovett got what she wanted, a new friend. But will Lillian Mooney end up betraying her? Wait and see dears!**

* * *

Author's Note: ugh this chapter made me kinda mad. I think the scene between Nellie and Lillian is kinda mushy. Still Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Nellie Lovett was sitting at the counter eating a piece of toast for breakfast. She spent the past week will Lillian and so far everything was just fine… except for business as usual.

Lillian Mooney came into the room rubbing her eyes sleepily. Nellie chuckled. "Get enough sleep did you?" "Yeah, though I did have a 'ard time waking up this morning." she laughed back with her. "Well come on sit down and have a bite to eat."

As Lillian sat down, Mrs. Pettigrew came in with Mittens following behind her. "Morning Miss Lillian" she didn't say high to Nellie though.

"Good morning Mrs. Pettigrew." Lillian responded.

"I expect you to come up with some grand ideas for the shop, and along the way maybe teach this one here to ease up on her mistakes."

"Hag" she said when Pettigrew left the room.

Lillian laughed. "She's really that mean, Nellie?"

"Yes, very. I don't understand why she favors you, but hates me." "Who kno-" Lillian stopped when she felt something furry brush up against her leg.

She found it was Mittens, Pettigrew's fat cat.

"Aww" Lillian said. Mittens meowed and jumped into Lillian's lap.

"Ugh don't get near that thing, it probably has diseases." said Nellie. "Aw but its just a sweet lil' ol' pussycat."

But as Lillian said that, Mittens snatched Lillian's bacon off of her plate and ran away.

"Oi! That was my last piece of bacon!" she cried. "Damn cat" she scoffed.

"See? What I tell ya? Mittens is the sneakiest cat you will ever meet, also the laziest, laying 'round the shop all day and bloody night." she said finishing her toast.

She looked up to find Lillian staring off into space, like she was pondering. "What are ya thinking 'bout?" she asked.

"Like ya said times are so 'ard you just keep thinking.

Mrs. Pettigrew wants us to have some new ideas for the shop. Since lambs aren't to anyone's likin'…" she chuckled.

Nellie looked at her wide-eyed. "Oh no… Lillian you don't mean?"

"But I do. Why don't we use the pussycats in the pies Nellie?"

"Eww Lillian that's totally sick an' wrong. Who would eat pussycats?"

"Well no one has to know, I mean people in other countries eat pussycats. Me uncle was an explorer, he traveled to different countries and ate doggies!"

"Ew!"

"Oh, come off it Nellie, you basically just said you were tired of Mittens. I mean we both no what he's capable of. Just an annoying lazy house cat. No one will care… except Pettigrew. People might like it you never know."

"And if they don't?"

"Well, then I don't know, I guess we'll have to find another type of meat."

Nellie looked disgusted. "Lillian… we can't kill a cat. I mean yes Mittens is completely annoying and a thief, but I mean that's no reason to kill a cat." she put her face in her hands.

"Come off it, Nellie. If this plan works it will bring in lots of business. We'll get more people which means more money. And don't forget, you've told me a million times how you wish you could buy that new crimson dress in the window of Smith's Dress Shop. Think of it Nellie…"

Nellie thought and thought.

"No, we just cant Lillian. Its wrong."

"Aww Nellie come on!"

"No is the final answer for me."

She cleared her plate but she didn't look where she was walking. They didn't know that Mittens was nearby sleeping on the floor. Nellie accidently stepped on Mittens' tail. Mittens hissed like mad and scratched Nellie's leg. The unfortunate thing was, was that she scared Mittens so badly. Even though she was wearing a long dress, it was very thin material. When Mittens scratched her, he ripped through part of her dress and made a scratch bad enough to cause blood to gush out. Nellie looked like she was in total pain, but did her best not to yell. She didn't want Pettigrew coming in her and yelling at her.

"Ughh, on second thought Lillian… maybe I will reconsider your proposition."

* * *

**Poor Mittens!**


	4. Chapter 4

"There its done, finally done." said Nellie.

"See? Told ya it be a piece of cake" Lillian chuckled.

They both were glancing at the finished pie that sat on the counter. "Well? Go on then, take a bite." said Lillian.

"Me? Im not tasting that. Mind you, I didn't even want to go through with this at first!"

"Well, bleeding hell, Im sure as hell not eating it."

"Well, if neither one of us ain't going to eat it, I think I have in mind of who can eat the finished product." Nellie said with a smirk.

"Come, follow me."

Lillian followed Nellie into the living room, where Mrs. Pettigrew was knitting in the same very chair, she sat at everyday. Did this woman do anything but knit?

"Mrs. Pettigrew?" Nellie asked.

"Yes. what do you want, have you come to pester me?"

"Umm no ma'm, we came to let you test our new pie." Lillian said smirking.

"Alright let's have it." Mrs. Pettigrew held out her hand. Nellie gave her the pie and Mrs. Pettigrew took a small bite out of it.

Nellie and Lillian anxiously awaited for her response. She looked half unsure and half suspicious.

She took a bigger bite and swallowed.

She took one look at the two women and said "Ladies, this is… Brilliant!"

"Really?" they asked surprised. "Ladies, this is wonderful, what did you used in the pies?"

Nellie and Lillian looked at each other, thankfully Lillian had an answer.

"Umm, me secret… family secret, me great aunt Abby taught me." she smiled uneasily.

"Oh, well like I said this is excellent. Ladies I would make some more of theses delicious pies if I were you. Don't worry 'bout the advertising, I'll take care of it, soon Pettigrew's will be open for business again!" she sat there and wolfed the pie down happily.

Nellie and Lillian ran into the kitchen. They busted out laughing.

"Di-did you see that! The crazy old hag, didn't know what she was eating." Nellie continued laughing.

"Shhh, Nellie. Your going to let her hear us if you don't quite down." but Lillian couldn't help but laugh with her.

"See? I told this was a grand idea." Lillian hugged her friend. "And hey, if we get rich off of this, I promise we'll share our fortunes. Remember, we're in this _together_ you an' me."

"Glad to know, but hey now, just so you know, I'm not killing anymore cats, that'll be your job from now on. Just get me the meat and ill bake them into the pies." "Fine, fine" "Still this was a pretty grand idea you 'ad Lillian"

The next day their first customer had walked in. A jolly, fat man, by the name of Mr. Smith.

"Ladies, I require some of you're so called pies that you've been advertising for this reopening." he said.

"'course sir, coming right up." Lillian handed him a pie. He took one big bite out of the pie and swallowed.

"My dear, this is marvelous. Please, bring me two more and a glass o' gin."

Lillian looked at him for a moment.

This man wasn't kidding, obviously he had the money and not to mention _stomach_ for this.

"'Ear that Nellie, the man wants two more pies and a glass of gin to along wit' it." Lillian yelled. In no time, Nellie Lovett was out of the bakehouse with the man's food.

"'Ere ya are sir, hope you enjoy." Mr. Smith was done with his meal in less that five minute. "Magnificent." he smiled at the two women and left them about 20 british pounds, which was more than enough and then left.

The two women looked at each other and smiled.

If this was what one person was willing to give them, then think about millions of others.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok heres chapter 5!!

* * *

Business was going great for the last two months. Pettigrew's was having a fairly large amount of customers these days.

Nellie Lovett finally got to buy that crimson dress she had been talking about, which looked absolutely stunning on her. Lillian got to buy herself a lovely pearl necklace she had been wanting. Mrs. Pettigrew got to buy herself a hat which was… well, unusual. It had a long blue feather and it was bedazzled with sequins and mini fake birds. Mr. Pettigrew just got a pair of trousers since he only had one pair before. It was a long day just like any other day.

The two women went upstairs into their room and kicked off their boots and sat on their beds. "Wow, what a day" Lillian said.

"Lillian, I 'ave to admit this was a bloody brilliant idea you had." Nellie said chuckling

"What I's tell you love? Just sit back and we'll be rolling in dough." she laid down on her bed.

"Hey Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"'ows 'bout a foot massage love?" she asked her friend.

Lillian looked at her. "Are crazier than a bessie bug? Im not touching your feet." she closed her eyes

"Aw come on Lillian, me feet hurt from these godforsaken boots, that ole' hag downstairs makes us wear. Please?"

"No, no and no" Lillian tried to go to sleep. Nellie took off one of her stockings and threw it in Lillian's face. Lillian jumped.

"What in the BLOODY hell?" she shrieked. Nellie started laughing so hard she coughed. "Ya think thas funny now don't ya?"

"Yes" she continued laughing.

"Oh well heres something you can really laugh at!" Lillian took the tiny box of facial powder that was lying on the vanity and dumped it on Nellie's head. She shrieked "Aw Lily you messed up me new hairdo! You're gonna pay!"

This time it was Lillian who was laughing hard. Nellie grabbed the pillow that was lying on her bed and started hitting her. Lillian screeched and grabbed another pillow. The whole thing turned into a pillow fight. In the end no one won, because they bother were out of breath.

Lillian took one look at her friend's hair and laughed. It was completely white from the powder. "You look just like Mrs. Pettigrew!" she fell on the floor continuing laughing.

"That is NOT true!" Nellie said angrily. She took one look at herself and tried to keep a straight face. She burst out laughing along with her friend. Good times, good times.

The door opened up suddenly and the girls were silent.

It was probably Mrs. Pettigrew coming up to yell at them.

They were wrong it was only Mr. Pettigrew, Mrs. Pettigrew's slow in the head husband. "Oh, uh hello girls. My wife wants to speak to you." Mr. Pettigrew said. He was looking so proud of himself lately since he got a new pair of trousers but right now he looked sad like he was going to cry.

Nellie and Lillian went downstairs to find out what Mrs. Pettigrew wanted. They went to the living room. Mrs. Pettigrew wasn't listening to the radio, she wasn't knitting.

No, she was lying on the couch. She looked really sick and very pale. She was lying underneath some knitted blankets. Nellie had made a long time ago. "Ladies, come here." she said in a raspy voice. "Ladies, I have some tragic news to tell both of you." They both waited as she took her time to cough. "I think I may be dying." she coughed again. The girls looked at each other, they couldn't believe it.

BUT Mrs. Pettigrew lately had not been feeling well for about the past two weeks, they knew that she had been getting sick. She barely spoke to anyone. She was always in the living room sleeping . Heck, she was getting old, they had to admit.

"I have left a will on the shop's counter table. Go and read it. Just do me a favor and take care of the shop."

With that she closed her eyes and never opened them again.

Nellie checked her pulse, it was dead no doubt.

"She's gone…" Nellie looked at Lillian. They both smiled at each other. "She's finally gone!" Nellie almost shouted as shes hugged her friend. "Bloody hell, finally… wait, she left us both a will. Come on Nellie!" Lillian grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen.

They lay a folded piece of parchment. Written in very neat handwriting, it said "To Mrs. Nellie Lovett and Mrs. Lillian Mooney", they both looked at each other with excitement of what she could have left them! "Here I'll read it out loud." she took the letter from Nellie and started reading.

"Dear young ladies, I knew someday I would leave my life on earth and all my possessions. So here I am giving Pettigrew's pie shop to Mrs. Lillian Mooney… Oh my Lord! Do you hear that Nellie? My own pie shop!"

Nellie thought for a moment, if she was going to give Lillian the pie shop then she would have to give Nellie something even better, for all those years she's worked hard at Pettigrew's. Right?

"Okay, go on then, read the rest" Nellie pushed.

Lillian went on. "Take care of it and keep making those pies. May you live a long, happy, and fulfilling life. Sincerely, Victoria Pettigrew." she finished.

"Is that it?" Nellie couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, that's it." she said blankly.

"There's no other words, paragraphs, no even another piece of paper?" Lillian read it over again and looked on the back of the parchment paper.

"Nothing… how could she do that?" she asked.

Nellie was about shout.

The letter WAS addressed to both of them, Mrs. Nellie Lovett AND Mrs. Lillian Mooney. BOTH of them, but yet Mrs. Pettigrew didn't leave Nellie Lovett a single thing. She just wanted to make her feel bad (like always) and leave her with nothing.

Nellie realized that Mrs. Pettigrew could make her life a living hell even when she was dead.

She, then thought for a moment. Lillian's my one and only friend, she's gotta let me own the shop with her. Right??

"Lillian love, its okay, dont worry 'bout me because you're going to let me run the business with you right? Partners?"

Lillian looked away from her. She had her pondering face on, like she was thinking hard.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"As I was re-reading the letter I's was thinkin', I 'ave always wanted me own lil' shop."

"You, WHAT?"

"Well, its been a dream I've been having"

"Since WHEN?"

"Since NOW, I can jus' picture it now Nellie, 'Mrs. Mooney's Pie Shop'." she had a dreamy face on.

"Lillian you promised!"

"Promised what?"

"You told me awhile ago before this business picked up. You said you would promise that any fortunes we would make we would share them TOGETHER. You's an' me. You SAID we are in this TOGETHER. Don't you remember?"

"No I never said anything like that Nellie?" but Lillian remembered she had. She was putting her own selfish wants ahead of her.

"Lillian, I would have shared me business with you anytime. Lillian I's thought we were friends?" she had tears in her eyes.

"Well Nellie 'ere's a life lesson for ya. Friends are like corsets, you can keep some of them. But when they don't fit ya, you get rid of 'em." she started cleaning the countertop with a wet rag.

Nellie had tears running down her face. Lillian looked up and saw she was crying. "I'm sorry Nellie but its life and competition, there will be winners and losers. By the way you can gather up you're things from upstairs."

Nellie stopped crying.

"I can what?"

"You 'eard me Nellie."

"Lillian you're kicking me out?"

"What did I just say Nellie?" Lillian said in a calm voice.

"Where the hell am I gonna go?"

"I don't know find a place, 'nother job, I don't know."

"Well, whos gonna help you make the pies and everything?"

"Love I can manage just fine meself."

"YOU CANT DO THAT!"

"'Course I can, its me OWN pie shop NOW"

"So that's it then?"

"Yes, I guess so"

"Okay, well I regret ever being you're friend you stupid cow."

Before Lillian had any time to respond, Nellie ran upstairs and slammed the door. She couldn't believe her best friend had betray her. Well Nellie Lovett sure wasn't going to stick around in this hell hole any longer.

She packed all of her corsets, dresses, undergarments, hair pins and facial powders. She looked at the facial powder for a moment and thought. She had a grand idea that would make Lillian pay.

She opened the tiny box of powder and dumped it all over her ex-best friend's bed. It was completely covered in powder.

Nellie had another idea.

She gathered all her belongings and went downstairs with another opened box of powder. She went into the front shop where Lillian was busily making some pie crust. She looked up to find Nellie glaring at her.

"Come to say goodbye have you?" she glared back.

"Ya I 'ave, but one more thing before I leave." Nellie walked over to Lillian and with the facial powder she had in her hand, she threw it in Lillian's face. Lillian blinked and started wiping it off her face. It got all in her eyes and all over her clothes. Completely covered. Lillian glared at Nellie who didn't care one bit.

"Try finding some new help, you're going to need it sooner or later." Nellie said while smirking.

She picked up her things, and left Pettigrew's for the last time.

* * *

**Well, Nellie Lovett has left Pettigrews or shall I say Mrs. Mooney's Pie Shop lol. But wait loves!! I promise you it will not be the last time Nellie will see Lillian Mooney...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I Am SOOOO terribly sorry for the late update. Ive been a lazy bum and I was kind of having a writers block. Heres chapter six. Lets all just hope everything works out for Mrs. Lovett.**

* * *

It had been months since Nellie had a proper job. She hated her life right now. Because she had no other place she could actually stay ended up in Bedlam, with all the lunatics and criminals. By means of not having a proper job, she ending doing things in Bedlam she wasn't proud of.

She was now working as a prostitute at a brothel. It was called "The Happiness House". Oh how she hated it there. It was always noisy, her clients were always horrible. They were either drunken or smelly, mostly both. The place was untidy, which she hated because she always liked to have everything clean. Luckily she only worked there part time. Afternoons and Sundays.

Madam Greene, the head mistress, who ran the Happiness House made a deal with her. If she worked here and made the food, Madam Greene would give her own place to stay upstairs. Nellie was delighted to hear this, except for the part about prostitution, which she wasn't too happy about. But she had to do something if she wanted a place to stay.

It was a very late Sunday night. Nellie had a long day of work and was very tired. She kicked off her boots, not even bothering to change into her nightgown. She laid down on her pillow and closed her eyes.

She heard a knock on her door.

Ugh, didn't anyone ever know she just wanted to be left alone sometimes?

"Come in" she said.

It was Polly, one of the girls who she lived with.

"Oh, so sorry Nellie, but Mazam Greene wanted to let ze know it's your turn to take out ze trash." she had a bit of a French accent.

"Oh, thanks love, be down in a bit." Every week, the girls at the house had to take turns, taking out the trash, it did get pretty annoying when the time came. Once again, Nellie laced up her boots and went downstairs. She saw the pile of trash in a potato sack and carried it. The Bedlam dumpster was quite awhile away from the Happiness House, not to mention it was dark outside, not many people were out.

She wanted to quickly get there and back. She had heard stories of London women getting murdered at night, by a so called "Jack the Ripper", that was something she didn't want to experience.

She walked quickly down the cobblestone pathway and right around a few corners, turned into an alleyway and put the trash sack in the dumpster.

As she turned the corner, she bumped into something, or someone.

It was some tall, old bloke with a half empty wine bottle in his hand.

"Sorry" Nellie muttered and went around. "No, prosblem lovey" he slurred, obviously he was drunk. She quickly walked along the pavement. She thought for a moment.

Maybe I can take a shortcut home.

Nellie turned around a different corner and kept walking. It was so darn dark outside she didn't see the crack in the ground. She tripped and feel into a wet puddle. "Oh, bugger it!" she cursed.

"Need some help lovey?" a voice said behind.

She turned around and looked to find the same drunken man she bumped into earlier.

Had he been following her?

"No thanks" she got up and started walking away. Not quickly enough for he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an alley. "Oi! Let go!" she shouted.

He slammed her against the brick wall. "Shut yer mouth whore!" he said. She struggled against him. He took out something shiny, it was a small pocket knife. He cut the first two buttons off of her corset.

"Ey! What are you doing? Buttons are so hard to come by these days!" she tried to break him off but he was too strong.

"Why? What does a whore need buttons for? Stop your worrying love and lets 'ave some fun" he sickly laughed.

Before he could do anything a dark figure appeared in the light of the alley. "Hey what the bloody hell is going on here?" a male voice said.

"Nothing sir, now I suggest you go and mind your own bleeding business!" he tried to force his fat fish lips on Nellie, who tried to fight back. The other male walked up to drunken brute and grabbed his collar, he pulled him off of Nellie and punched him in the jaw.

The drunken guy was so shocked, he ran away.

What a loser.

Nellie almost had tears coming on. "Are you alright" the man's kind voice had asked. He was a rich looking man, a toff perhaps. He was nice looking too. "Yeah I'm fine, the bloke just tried to force 'imself on me." she was so upset.

"Well you shouldn't be walking the streets at night, very dangerous… Mrs. Lovett?" the man asked in realization.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him for a moment. "Mr. Wright?"

Mr. Wright was a friend of Albert's, his drinking buddy he went out with on Saturday nights. He was always kind to Nellie and Albert, Nellie always invited him over for a cup of tea and they would sit and talk.

"Nellie, I haven't seen you ever since Albert passed. What in god's name are you doing in this part of London?" He grabbed her hand patted it gently.

"Adam, it's a long story, come with me." Nellie brought him back to her room.

"Sit down, warm ye bones Adam. I'll put the kettle on." Adam Wright sat down in a chair.

"Nellie?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you working as a harlot in this area?" She turned to look at him, and frowned. "I guess you could say that" she looked down at the floor.

"I want to know, how did you end up like this? After Albert passed, I knew you were sad, but you seemed fine. What have you been doing with your life?"

Nellie gave him a cup of tea, she sat down and sipped her own, and then sat it down on the table beside her. She gave him a sad look and started telling him the whole story.

Pettigrew's after Albert passed. Business was terrible. How Lillian Mooney arrived and their friendship. The pies they made, even what was in them.

"Ugh, how can you do such a thing. That's disgusting!" Adam exclaimed.

"Well you suggest an idea of what we should have done then, business was in a stinkin' state you know. 'Sides it was her idea, I didn't want to take any part of it." she muttered.

"Well, now I know not to eat at Mrs. Mooney's." Adam chuckled.

"That's okay, shes got billions of other customers ya know." she sighed hopelessly

Nellie continued talking about after Mrs. Pettigrew died and the will. Resulting from Lillian's betrayal.

"Oh, Nell. How could she do a thing like that. That's dreadful." Adam's eyes were blue and full of sadness.

"Ha, don't worry 'bout me love. She's just a backstabbing cow, that's all… and that's how I ended up here, no other place to go… more tea?" she asked depressingly.

"No, but I have an idea."

"Wot's that?"

"Nellie, you hate the condition you're in right now, right?"

"Of course"

"Well, I can get you out of here, its not safe, and a dreadful job it is… I'm sure"

Nellie's eyes were suddenly wide with joy. "Adam, are you being serious?"

"Yes, here's what can happen. I can get you out of here. I own a few establishments, in one part in London. Nice area, nothing rich but not poor either. Just a nice neighborhood. Well, there's one no one has used in about 5 years. I know you used to make pies. So… how about you open up your own pie shop Nell?"

"Adam, you're not serious are you?"

"Yes, completely, just pay the small rent once a month, nothing expensive, and the shop is yours. You don't have to pay the first month but when business picks up, just pay then." he smiled at her.

"Adam Wright! You are my savior!" she ran over to Adam and hugged him tightly.

"There, there now. Its no problem at all Nellie. You were my best friend's wife, I would do anything for you." he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Just pack all your stuff, and Ill be back at noon for you tomorrow."

"How can I ever repay you?" she asked with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Don't, just be ready by tomorrow Nell." his kind voice said.

With that, he put on his hat, opened the door, and walked out.

Nellie jumped on her bed and squealed with happiness.

Finally she was leaving this place for good. No more dirty clients, no more being ashamed of work. She was going to live somewhere peaceful. Maybe if she ended up with enough money, she would go and live by the sea, wouldn't that be smashing?

But her biggest joy of all, was when she would open up her pie shop she would hope to finally outshine her rival, **_Lillian Mooney_**.

* * *

**Ok, ok. So I guess there is hope for Mrs. Lovett. Will she outshine Mrs. Mooney???? Stay tuned and keep reading. I love reviews, let me know what you think loves!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Nellie and Adam took a carriage to a place on Fleet Street, in London.

Adam took her hand and helped her get out of the carriage. In front of them, stood a small brick building. Adam walked up to the front door of the building and took out a small ring of keys.

He put onekey in the keyhole, turned it and opened the door. They both walked in. This would be Nellie's pie shop. The front of the room contained a front counter, a small oven. Around the room were booths, each containing two seats. You could tell it wasn't used in awhile, the place was dusty. With a few cockroaches crawling around.

"Well, it's a bit shabby, but it'll do. How can I ever repay you Adam?" she smiled.

Adam laughed. "Nellie I said don't worry. Just pay the rent when you can and that's it. Oh, and also be safe. I don't want you running the streets like last time. After what happened, I hope you stay safe okay?"

"Don't worry Adam I promise." she patted his hand.

"That's good to know. Well, I guess I better give you the keys for the shop." he took out the small ring of keys.

"This one, is your skeleton key. It will open all the rooms in the shop." he showed a big black key.

"This one is for the front and back doors of the shop." he showed a big silver key.

"This one is for the bakehouse downstairs" a big, heavy brass key.

"And these are for the room upstairs." He handed her two small, gold keys that shined.

"Whats the second one for?"

"In case you want to let someone stay upstairs, or rent it out. The first key is for you and the second is for them. Just keep them both."

After that Adam showed her where everything was. The bakehouse, her room and upstairs.

"Well Nellie, I trust that you're going to be alright now?"

"Yes and thank you ever so much again Adam."

"Of course anytime"

"Well, this is where I leave you. I will come back every week to make sure you're alright and settled. I have left 60 british pounds on the counter to buy any supplies you need to start off, along with my phone number and address incase anything should go wrong, just contact me."

"Thank you, for everything you have done."

"Like I said, of course anytime." he gave her a bright smile, then took her hand and kissed it gently.

Nellie Lovett blushed at this of course, men always made her blush. Once again Mr. Adam Wright put on his hat and walked out the door.

Now that Adam was gone, Nellie went to her bedroom and put her things away. Made her bed, and changed into her old work clothes from Pettigrew's.

Nellie wondered what Lillian was doing now, and was she thinking of her.

But now Nellie didn't care what Lillian did, all she wanted was to make her pies the best in London.

**_But how?_**

Well, she would think of it later, right now she had a lot of cleaning to do. She started down at the bakehouse and swept up any dust that was on the floor. She saw the big old rusty oven. She decided that she would start it up, maybe warm the room up a bit. Next she cleaned the shop and the upstairs room.

After everything was done, she admired her work. The whole shop and everything looked very nice and bright. It made her feel right at home. She couldn't stand a messy area.

Well, to celebrate she took a nice long bath. Her feet hurt because of those godforsaken boots she wore. When she was done, she put on her nightgown and robe.

It did feel very cozy but she somehow wished she had some company.

Well, she put on the kettle and made herself a cup of tea and sat down in front of the fireplace. Watching the fire always made her feel comfortable, so she drifted off to sleep.

It was about ten minutes before she was awoken by a knock on the door. She got up and tied her robe. The knock continued. "I'm coming!" she called.

She finally got to the door and opened it up.

There stood an very handsome man, with brown eyes and a warm smile.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay im sorry if this was a boring chapter for you lot, but it has to lead up to everything. **OKAY ANYWAY, WHOOO** is that man standing at the front of the shop at this late hour?? **Can you guess??** **Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.** And a couple more questions. Is Mr. Adam Wright, hitting and or **FLIRTING** with Mrs. Lovett? Im just saying i think some people are going to take it that way. And **FINALLY** is Mrs. Lovett going to outshine Mrs. Mooney? **Stay tuned to find out!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Srry for late update, been pretty busy!!!**

* * *

"Um, yes. Can I help ya?" Nellie Lovett asked the gentleman.

"Evening ma'am, I had recently moved out of my house, and I need a place to reside until I can seek a new one. Do you have an extra room I could rent, for a few months?" he said with a bright smile. His teeth were perfectly white. His hair was a beautiful shade of dark brown, that was neatly combed. His eyes were deep pools of dark brown, that Nellie had almost gotten lost in. He was tall and slender. His body was not too muscular but not scrawny either.

He was beautiful, Nellie thought.

"Ma'am? Did you hear what I said?" he broke her out of her trance. "Oh, sorry love. Why yes, 'course I do. Come right on in dear!"

She felt joyous when she knew he was planning to stay here. She brought him into the living room, with the fire still going on.

"Alright, you sit down warm ye bones. I'll be right back with tea." she smiled.

"Thank you" he smiled back at her. Nellie went into the kitchen and got out a two teacups and poured tea into both of them. Before she went back into the living room, she sat the tea on the small table in the hallway and checked herself in the small mirror hanging on the wall. She fixed her hair to make sure all the pins were in place and it looked neat.

After all, it wasn't everyday you found an extremely handsome male at your doorstep.

She walked in the living room and found the man sitting in the chair patiently, looking at the fire. Nellie sat the tray of tea on the coffee table and handed the man his cup.

"Why, thank you Mrs.-?" he asked.

"Nellie Lovett, dear."

"Well, why thank you, Mrs. Lovett" he said kindly.

"So, love I never 'ad the chance of asking your name?"

"Terribly sorry, my name is Benjamin Barker." he said politely.

_Benjamin, Ben_. She knew she liked that name already.

"I would also like to thank you for the hospitality, you have agreed to give." His smile was so perfect, she almost fainted, and usually you didn't see to many men with perfect teeth in London.

"Of course, of course its no problem at all." she smiled dreamily at him.

"So tell me where did you happen to find my shop? Just came here today, I did."

He sipped his tea. "Oh, well I met a man, by the name of Adam Wright. Do you know him?" he asked.

Of course, Adam was the one who saved her life, how could she not forget?

"Why yes, yes I do."

"Well, I work at Howard's Barber Shop, a few blocks from here. Mr. Wright came in for a shave and we started talking. I was asking him if he knew any place around London where I could stay, since I knew he sometimes would take care of establishment plans. He told me to go to fleet street and find a woman named Mrs. Lovett. When I came, here I didn't know if this place was yours or not. But Mr. Wright told me to look around and I'll find it. He says you were a wonderful lady." he told her.

Mrs. Lovett thought she would have to thank Mr. Wright. After all, he was the one who saved her life and, not to mention getting her to meet the wonderful, Mr. Barker.

"Of, course dear its no problem at all."

"Thank you, because my wife, Lucy, and I had no idea of where we were going to stay until we bought a new house."

Wait a minute…… His WIFE?

"Oh, you have, a wife?" Mrs. Lovett asked hoping he was kidding.

"Yes, she's everything to me." he told her.

"Oh, well where is the dear now?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"Well, we think she may be _expecting_. So she is at the doctors to be checked."

So, he is married **_AND_** they might be having a baby? "Oh, that's very nice love." Mrs. Lovett tried to sound happy.

"Thanks, I told her I would pick her up from the doctors in thirty minutes or so," he checked his pocket watch. "Hmm… yes I suppose, its almost time. Well, Mrs. Lovett, I will be back in a few minutes okay?" He put his coat on, said goodbye to Mrs. Lovett, for now, and walked out the door.

She stared after him as he walked out the door.

"Why did he have to be married?" she said quietly. "Well, maybe his wife isn't that pretty." she kept on thinking what she would look like.

About fifteen minutes had passed, and Mrs. Lovett was driving herself crazy, and about to jump out of her chair when she suddenly her a knock on her door once more. She almost ran over to in and opened.

_Of course_, it was Mr. Benjamin Barker, with a few suitcases. Along with another woman. This has to be his _precious _wife, she thought.

Benjamin's wife was slim, about the same height of Mrs. Lovett. Her skin was milky-white, she had clear, blue eyes and yellow hair.

Mrs. Lovett didn't want to, but had to admit that Benjamin's wife was _very_ beautiful.

Mrs. Lovett was pissed

"Mrs. Lovett, this is my wife Lucy" he smiled at her. Lucy looked at Mrs. Lovett with her magnificent blue eyes. "How do you do?" Lucy held out her hand to shake it. Mrs. Lovett wanted to take her hand and squeeze it so hard 'till she broke it, but instead she took it kindly and shook it.

"Fine dear, and yourself?" Mrs. Lovett pasted a fake smile on. "Fine thank you" Lucy said.

"Well, Mrs. Lovett, thank you so much for the rent. We wanted to wait to find out the news of the baby until we got here, Lucy wanted it to be a suprise." Benjamin said.

"So, my dear, what's the news?" he asked Lucy with eager eyes.

"Well Ben, I found out that… we are going to have a baby girl!" Lucy smiled brightly with her white teeth.

"Oh Lucy, my pet, that's wonderful!" he grabbed a hold of his wife and kissed her.

"Oh, Im so happy for the two of ya!" she said trying her best to sound happy. Of couse, Mrs. Lovett wished she was the one the Benjamin was kissing, the one that he was holding close to him.

"Well, ill let u 'ave your celebration, Ima go and get some tea. Congrats to you both." she smiled once more before she went into the kitchen.

Her smile completely erased.

Just when Mrs. Lovett thought her life would be happy, it wasn't that much better.

Reality was heap of _rubbish._

* * *

Poor Mrs. Lovett!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nothing seems to be working out for her. Yeah im going to make her suffer for a bit, oooohhh but she will _**have**_ hers, all in good time my pets, all in good time... Just you wait and see...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 finally posted!!**

* * *

For about eight months, the Barker couple had been staying in the upstairs room.

Eight long, months. Eight months, Mrs. Lovett had _despised_.

Each day, she would go upstairs to bring the _darling_ couple their breakfast. Each day Mr. Barker would say "thank you" kindly, but Lucy barely said anything about it, no thank you's or anything.

Each day after they were done eating breakfast, Mr. Barker would comment on how lovely the meal was, but Lucy barely touched hers, like she didn't appreciate it.

Each day after Mr. Barker went down the street to his job, Lucy would stay upstairs, knitting clothes for the baby, writing poetry, cross-stitching, and sometimes singing; but she avoided Mrs. Lovett all day, giving her the cold shoulder. Mrs. Lovett didn't understand why Lucy didn't like her, well, Lucy never said much of anything to her anyway, but that was okay. Mrs. Lovett didn't like Lucy very much anyway. The two women avoided each other as much as possible each day.

Each day, and every evening, while doing the dishes, Mrs. Lovett had to watch Benjamin and Lucy Barker snuggle up next to each other, in front of the fireplace after dinner. Lucy would read to him, mostly the poetry she wrote up in her room, and her and her beautiful husband would share a kiss.

Mrs. Lovett always had to walk out of the room for that, she could _barely_ stand to see that. Mrs. Lovett hated to say it, but Lucy just had to be so_ perfect_. She heard the way she sang, and she had a beautiful voice. Her poetry was beautiful, hell, she was beautiful, and so young-looking. Mrs. Lovett showed early signs of aging, even though she was twenty, same age as Lucy.

Mrs. Lovett just had to say it but despite the fact Lucy was so perfect, she didn't seem like the right woman for Ben. She just seemed snobby, from the way she acted towards Mrs. Lovett. She just had that certain vibe going on. Every time Mrs. Lovett would go upstairs to clean or change the bedroom sheets, she would always catch Lucy looking at the mirror at herself.

_Vain_, Mrs. Lovett thought.

How could Benjamin Barker, a man as so sweet as himself, have fallen in love with someone so arrogant?

Another thing that bothered Mrs. Lovett was the pregnancy. Oh my goodness, where to start.

She could barely imagine Lucy and Benjamin rolling around together, making the pregnancy a result. Lucy was showing completely, her stomach was popped out, under her dresses yet, she still looked adorable. Mrs. Lovett was driven with hate and jealousy.

Still, she couldn't be thinking about Lucy, she had to think about the shop that she had to run.

Business was not going great.

She wasn't making much money off of the pies, well, she hardly had any money to buy any delectable meat. She used some of the money from the Barkers' rent, and some to pay off the rent to her dear friend Mr. Wright. She had to settle for lamb as a meat, which like I have said before, no one really cared for it.

Business as usual.

------------------------------

It was a late September evening.

Mrs. Lovett was wiping the counter with a wet rag, watching Lucy read Ben part of "Romeo and Juliet".

"Oh Ben, I love this story so much. Don't you agree?"

_Don't you agree?_ Mrs. Lovett mocked in her head.

"Yes, darling. Very much." he kissed her cheek. _Ugh_, Mrs. Lovett thought.

"Excuse me Mrs. Pucket?" said Lucy.

_Who?_

"Um, Mrs. Lovett, Lucy pet." Benjamin corrected.

Lord have mercy, this woman had been here eight months, and didn't even know her name!

"Yes, well. Could you bring me a cup of tea, please?"

Wow, she said please!

"Of course dearie" Mrs. Lovett responded. She got out a cup, went over to the kettle and poured a cup of hot tea. She went over and poured the cup into Lucy's lap, anger was written all over her face.

No. That's only what Mrs. Lovett dreamt.

Instead, she went over gave Lucy the cup, who said thank you.

Wow, please and thank you, all in one day!

After Lucy was done, she got up herself, and went over to put the cup in the sink.

She dropped it, and it made a loud breaking noise.

Ben and Mrs. Lovett, looked at her.

"Lucy?" Ben asked. Lucy was holding her stomach and breathing heavily. "Lucy what is it?" he stood up, his voice alarmed.

Lucy groaned and dropped to her knees.

"Lucy!" she was still breathing heavily.

"Ben…ugh, its t-time" Lucy said.

Ben and Mrs. Lovett looked at each other with wide-eyes.

Mr. Barker stood frozen for a moment. "Hold on, Lucy, ill be right back to get a carriage! Mrs. Lovett, please stay with Lucy until I'm back." he ran out the door without putting his coat on.

Lucy was still breathing heavily, her breaths were becoming short.

"Your 'usband will be here any moment, Mrs. Barker, here I'll help you" she helped Lucy up off the floor and onto the couch.

Lucy was getting pale. "T-thank you" she grunted.

Mrs. Lovett hoped she wouldn't start going into labor here at the shop.

Where was Mr. Barker?

Moments later he burst through the door. "Lucy, come now, Ive got a carriage, we can go to the hospital, Mrs. Lovett please help me get her to the carriage." she did as told.

"We will be back later, and thank you for keeping her company." With that, they were off.

Nellie sat down on a chair. She started to think.

Lucy didn't look so well before, what if she dies giving birth to the baby? Nellie smirked at the thought.

She waited about four hours, but they still didn't come back. She decided to go to sleep, as it was getting late.

----------------------------------

About 4a.m. in the morning, she heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Lovett, got up sleepily and walked over to door.

She opened it and of course it was Ben and Lucy. Lucy looked a lot better than she did before, only tired. She had a small bundle in her hand.

"There ya two are. Come in, come in! How did it go?" the couple walked in the door.

"Oh, just fine" Mr. Barker smiled.

"Lucy was well enough to come home early, and so was the baby." he held Lucy's hand.

_Bloody Hell_

"Aww, how nice." Mrs. Lovett plastered on her fake smile again.

"We have a baby girl, would you like to see Nellie?" Mr. Barker asked.

"Why o' course love, let me take a look at the little dear." Lucy uncovered the bundle.

Wrapped in the covers, was a tiny baby sleeping. She had very faint traces of yellow hair, and was very beautiful. Just like Lucy.

"Oooh, how perfect. She's beautiful." Mrs. Lovett cooed.

"Thank you Mrs. Lovett, her name is Johanna." Benjamin said.

_Johanna_, Mrs. Lovett thought, _how perfect_.

* * *

_So the barkers finally have their baby. Such a perfect family until someone will try to break them up. Who though?_

_**A/N: I know, you all are probably getting tired of this. I bet you all are like "Wheres Mrs. Mooney though?" Dont worry you all, I have everything planned out, just be patient.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Little Johanna Barker, had been at the shop for about two months.

Even though she was very young, she looked just like her mother. She had the same yellow hair, but only her fathers deep brown eyes. Though Mrs. Lovett resented Mrs. Barker, that didn't mean she would resent Johanna herself. Sometimes if she would baby-sit her when her parents were out on their daily afternoon walk or going to the market. She actually found herself to love Johanna very much. She was a good baby, barely cried, but Mrs. Lovett grew jealous of the fact, she didn't have a child of her own. Johanna, was about the closest thing she could get. As far as Mrs. Lovett could tell, Mr. and Mrs. Barker were great parents, who were going to bring up Johanna perfectly.

She longed for the fact that she could have a family just like Barkers one day.

-----------------------------------

One afternoon, Mrs. Lovett was making a pie crust for one of her pies. Business as usual, nobody came to buy anything.

Surely Mrs. Mooney had no trouble.

Every time she went to the market, at least someone would be saying to someone else "Oh, darling, have you been to Mrs. Mooney's pie shop? Simply a delicacy." Mrs. Lovett would scowl and walk away.

She knew Mrs. Mooney had no trouble at all.

All the Barkers were out of the shop, today. They were taking young Johanna to the park and to the flower market, to buy flowers for upstairs. Mrs. Lovett, thought she would go and buy some flowers soon to brighten up her mood and the room.

_Gillyflowers o' daisies?_ She thought, she was quite fond of them both.

She heard a knock on the door, like always. She figured it would be the Barkers back for their day out. She opened it.

It was two of them, Lucy and Johanna.

Lucy had tears streaming down her face. "Love, what's wrong, why are you crying? Where's Mr. Barker?" Mrs. Lovett asked. "Mrs. Lovett… my husband is gone…"

_Gone? Where?_

"What happened to him? Come in, come in" Mrs. Lovett took Johanna out of Lucy's arms and cradled her. She looked worried. Lucy sat down in the chair, she started speaking fast, her breaths becoming short.

"Well, we were at the flower market, buying some flowers. Two cops come up and start to drag him away! I call for him as he struggles. Just then a man named Judge Turpin walks up behind me and puts his hand on my shoulder."

_Judge Turpin_, Mrs. Lovett thought. Judge Turpin was the new judge that soon came after Judge Presley died recently.

"I ask him," she went on " 'Why did they take away my husband?' He tells me, that my Husband, Benjamin Barker, was caught stealing flowers! Flowers do you hear me, how absolutely _silly_ is that?" she started crying more. Mrs. Lovett looked at her like she was daft.

_He was gone?_

"I know my Ben would never do such a thing. And now I hear that he's being banished to Australia, for some other _countless_ false charges. Mrs. Lovett what am I to do?" she looked at her with red eyes. Mrs. Lovett was quiet. Benjamin Barker was _gone_? The man she knew for a short time, was gone.

----------------------------------------

Two weeks without Benjamin Barker, had gotten to the two women.

Mrs. Lovett tried to not to show it, but she felt empty all inside. Lucy on the other hand, was completely devastated. She most of the time kept her door locked, and stopped eating, though she never really ate much of anything before. She was dead inside, and mostly kept to herself, ever since Benjamin had been sent away. The shop was quiet. The only time there was ever noise was when Mrs. Lovett would here Lucy cry at night. Mrs. Lovett felt bad that Lucy had lost her husband, of course she herself was upset, but Mrs. Lovett also felt herself happy, she was glad that Lucy didn't have Ben anymore. Mixed feelings was what it was. So Mrs. Lovett laid her down, every night on her pillow, and dreamt about her beautiful barber.

----------------------------------------

Late one evening, like always, someone was knocking at Mrs. Lovett's door. She opened it.

There stood a short, plump, gentleman in a top hat and cane. "Good evening madam. I am Beadle Bamford, Judge Turpin's assistant. Are you, by any chance, Mrs. Lovett?" he said in an oily voice.

"Why yes sir, yes I am." she brushed flour off of her corset, from the last pie she was tending to.

"I was told a Mrs. Lucy Barker resides here. My good Lord Judge Turpin wishes to see her." he smirked.

Judge Turpin.

Mrs. Lovett had seen everyday out the windows of her shop, Judge Turpin was always standing outside with the Beadle. Turpin was always staring up at Lucy's window, holding a bouquet of flowers. Beckoning to come down.

_Something about this didn't seem right._

Mrs. Lovett had a feeling that something bad was bound to happen. She didn't like the looks of the beadle, she could tell he was sneaky. If the beadle was sneaky that of course that meant the Judge was sneaky as well. Besides Lucy told her that the judge has said Benjamin Barker was caught stealing numerous things. _Clearly_, Mrs. Lovett knew that Benjamin, would never do such a thing. He was a lovely man, he was. But she couldn't just lie to the Beadle, and tell him 'no she doesn't live here', you'd get thrown in jail for lying or worse bedlam!

"Why o' course Beadle dear, she's right upstairs, lemme go an' get her." she tried to sound cheerful. Mrs. Lovett skittered along upstairs, the Beadle following her behind.

She knocked on Lucy's door. "Lucy love, Beadle Bamford is 'ere to see ya".

Surprisingly she opened the door, her eyes were red. Obviously crying.

"Yes 'ello love, Judge Turpin, asks you come to his party. He would love to talk to you." the Beadle smiled showing all his teeth, which were yellow, some of them missing.

"Beadle Bamford, I'm really not in the mood to go to a party, right now." she started to turn away and walk back into her room.

The beadle caught her hand.

"Oh, but you must. Judge's orders dear." She couldn't say anything more. As the Beadle lured her down the stairs, they disappeared into darkness of the night.

Mrs. Lovett walked into the room.

She saw Mr. Barker's razor's sitting on the vanity dresser. She took a hold of its case.

_If Mr. Barker ever does come back one day, he shall need 'em,_ she thought. So she found a loose floor board. She opened it and wrapped the box of razors in a velvety cloth she found laying on the vanity. She put the box in the floor.

_Rest in peace._

Johanna was sleeping still, clutching her baby doll. "Don't worry Johanna. I'll watch over you until you're mummy comes back." she sat seated on a chair next to her crib, and kept watch.

An hour passed, Lucy did not come back still. _However_, three people burst through the door. There stood two cops, the Beadle was there behind them.

"'Ello, what in the bloody hell is the meaning of this Beadle?" she stood up.

"We've come for the girl."

"Where's Lucy?"

The Beadle walked over to her. "My dear Mrs. Lovett. Mrs. Barker is not a _fit_ mother, to care for such a young, _precious_ baby. Judges orders have been to take her away from this retched place, and make sure she grows up in a respectable, enriching environment."

Lucy could be a snobby person, but she Mrs. Lovett knew she was a great mother, but she was _gone_?

He started to make his way over to the crib. Mrs. Lovett stepped in front of it.

"And might I ask where will she be taken care of?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why, Judge Turpin has offered to let her stay at his house. She will be _quite_ happy there." he greasily smiled.

"No" she said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"You will not be taking the girl. She can grow up fine right here." she put her hand on the crib defendingly.

The beadle merely looked at the cops and said "Remove this woman from the crib immediately." The cops ran over to her and took her by the arms.

"No!" she struggled.

Beadle Bamford walked over to the crib and picked up Johanna. She immediately woke and started crying.

"No! leave her!" she felt tears coming along.

The Beadle walked out of the room, but before he said "Don't worry she will be taken care of." That was the last time she saw Johanna again.

----------------------------------------------------

Without any company to have, Mrs. Lovett felt emptier than ever.

She knew something bad happened to Lucy, and only hoped Johanna would be taken care of. She didn't trust the Judge or the Beadle at all.

She one day found out what actually happened to Lucy, and was horrified to find out.

Mrs. DeVille, a lady who sold the lamb meat for her pies, happened to talk to her one day.

"'Ello Mrs. Lovett, how are we today?"

"Ohhh, could been better an' yeself?"

"Oh, did you hear the news of wot happened at Judge Turpin's house, I was there meself" she said.

"No, wot happened?" Mrs. Lovett asked curiously.

"Well, he invited some yellow haired woman, very pretty. Wot was 'er name? Eh, Lucinda? Ah well. Anyway, she got drunk, didn't know anyone at the party. Well, the judge… 'e did some things…" she went on.

"Wot things?" Mrs. Lovett looked horrified.

"Well, 'e took advantage of her 'e did… saw with me own two eyes. Everyone stood there an' laughed, I only looked sick. How in the world could you do such a thing to somebody?"

"Well, didn't anyone tell the cops?"

"Ohh Nell, 'e's the judge, he has a incredible amount o' high power. He controls everyone." Mrs. Lovett looked sick for a moment.

"Well… it was nice talkin' to ya Mrs. DeVille. I best be on me way now." she said quietly.

"Sure thing dearie, come again." Mrs. Lovett didn't want to believe it, but until she saw with her own eyes. She couldn't believe it.

She almost ran into on her way home, was what she thought was an old beggar woman. She had dirty hands and fingernails, a ripped black dress and an old brown flower hat. Not to mention, _yellow hair_.

"ALMS ALMS, for a desperate woman!" she said to Mrs. Lovett

"Lucy?" she said in disbelief.

"Food for the hungry, be a dear!" she begged on her knees grabbing Mrs. Lovett's dress.

Mrs. Lovett was frightened by this and ran away. _A frightening sight of Lucy_, she thought.

For a moment, she smiled. She realized she loved seeing Lucy like this. A crazy hag, picking spuds from a daily ash can. No one recognized who she was. _Just a crazy old beggar woman_.

"Not so perfect now, are you Miss Lucy?" she said to herself and smiled.

* * *

A/N: YAY LUCY IS OUTTA THE PICTURE! This took me awhile to post up. Had a malfunction with my computer, it was supposed to be posted up last night. This was a long chapter. Well im hoping you all can guess who is our **_mystery guest_** coming next chapter. Anyway hope you have enjoyed the chapter! Reviews are nice. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**OH MY GOODNESS. It's been literally FOREVER since I've updated. I wanted to update over the summer, but we had summer homework and couldnt update it. Anyways I've started high school (its going pretty well btw), BUT Im probably going to be able to update a lot because of school. Anyways! Heres chapter 11, hope you enjoy.**

**Discaimer: I DO NOT own sweeney todd (i so totally wish though) or any of the songs written. Credit all goes to Stephen Sondheim and Tim Burton and whoever else is a genious of making such a wonderful musical and movie.**

* * *

Fifteen years passed.

London had changed, everything changed. So dark, so gloomy. Clouds of darkness, towered over London.

Mrs. Lovett always saw Lucy or now, an old beggar woman outside her shop, muttering things people could not understand, or even begging for alms. _Pitiful_, she thought.

Mrs. Lovett was in her pie shop, no customers for weeks! She didn't know how long she could go like this, food was getting harder to buy, she mostly ate the pies she made, which were very dry and well, nasty. She thought and thought as she saw a cockroach skittering across the counter. She was chopping up some pie dough, when she heard the door open, the bell tolled.

There stood a tall man. He was lean and pale. He had a mass of unruly, black hair, with one white streak. Most of all, his eyes were so dark. He had a small scowl on his face. He stood there watching her, but started making his way back out the door.

Startled by him, she gasped "A customer!" she stuck the knife in the cutting board

"Wait what's yer rush? Whats your hurry? You gave me such a, fright I thought you was a ghost. 'Alf a minute can't ya? Sit-sit ya down, SIT! All I meant is that I 'avent seen a customer for weeks." She ran over and pushed the man into the booth, who looked dumbstruck.

"Did ya come here for a pie sir? Do forgive me if me heads a little vague" she saw another cockroach running across the counter and picked it up. "Ughh what is that?" She dropped it on the floor and stomped on it with her boot. "But you'd think we've had the plague, from the way that people keep avoiding, no you don't!" She saw, what looked like a fly who was in the flour and smashed it with her hand.

"Heavens knows I try sir, but there's no one comes in even to inhale." She took a pie and put it on a plate and blew the flour off. She gave it to the man who looked at it with distaste.

"Right you are sir, would you like a drop ale?" She walked back over to the counter and started making one of her many pies.

"Mind you I can hardly blame 'em, these are probably the worst pies in London, I know why nobody cares to take 'em I should know, I make 'em but good, no! The worst pies in London. Even thats polite, the worst pies in London. If you doubt it take a bite…" She waited and the man took one, small bite out of his pie. It made a loud crunching sound. "Is that just disgusting, you have to concede it, its nothing but crusting, here drink this you'll need it, the worst pies in London." Mrs. Lovett gave the man a glass of ale but didn't see him spit out the bit of pie.

She walked over to the counter and started pounding a lump of dough almost violently.

"And no wonder with the price of meat wot it is, when you get it. Never thought I'd live to see the day, mend think it was a treat findin' poor animals, wot are dyin' in the street."

She took her rolling pin and continued her story. "Mrs. Mooney 'as a pie shop" she hit the dough. "Does 'er business, but I notice somethin' weird" Another pound. "Lately all 'er neighbors cats have disappeared." Another pound. ""ave to hand to to her, wot I calls, enterprise, poppin' pussies into pies."

She pounded the dough about three times and starting rolling it with the pin. "Wouldn't do in my shop, just the thought of its enough to make ya sick" She sighed and remembered her own past. "And im telling you them pussycats is quick. No denying times is hard sir. Even 'arder than the worst pies in London… only lard and nothing more. Is that just disgusting? And greasy and gritty, it looks like its molting and tastes like…Well, pity a woman alone."

She put the little pie onto a tray with others and put it in the mini oven. She didn't see the man almost gagging on his ale. She was surprised he didn't object or say anything while she complained about the pies.

"With limited wind, and the worst pies in London!" She leaned on the counter and put her palm to her face. "Ah sir!… Times is hard. Times is hard!" She saw another cockroach skittering across the counter, picked up her rolling pin and gave one big hit.

She sighed again.

"Trust me dearie, its gonna take a lil' more than ale to wash that taste down. Follow me, we'll get ya nice tumbler of gin eh?" She started brushing the flour off her corset as she lead the strange man into the living room. "Aint this homey now? The cheery wallpaper was a real bargain. Only partly singed when the chapel burned down." Mrs. Lovett poured him a small shot glass of gin. "You sit down and warm ye bones." she handed him the glass.

"You have a room above this shop?…" he finally spoke. "Times are so hard, why don't you rent it out?" he looked at her finally and sat down in a sofa. "Up there?" She motioned her eyes upward to the ceiling. "No, I wont go near it…. People think its haunted."

"Haunted?" he asked.

"Yeah, and whos to say they're wrong? See, years ago, something 'append up there, something not very nice." She sat down in the chair in front of him.

"There was a barber and his wife, and he was beautiful. A proper _artist_, with a knife. But they transported him for life, and he was beautiful." The man stared off into space like he was thinking hard. "Barker 'is name was, _Benjamin_ Barker." she said.

"What was his crime?" he asked without looking at Mrs. Lovett.

"Foolishness" she said and told him the story.

Like she said there was a barber and his wife. He was transported and the wife was left all alone. A Judge, by the name of Judge Turpin fell in love with her. He had to find some way of getting to her, and so he did by sending the barber on a false charge. He tried every possible way he could to romance her, but it wouldn't work. He took her to his house and well, he raped her for he was a villainous vulture.

When Mrs. Lovett finished telling the story to the man, he yelled out.

"Would no one… have mercy on her?" he looked at Mrs. Lovett with dark eyes.

Somewhere in those eyes, Mrs. Lovett saw something familiar. So changed yet, so familiar. _She remembered_. It was _him_ from so long ago.

"So it is you….Benjamin Barker…" she gasped.

"Where's Lucy? Where's my wife?" he asked her.

Mrs. Lovett looked at Benjamin, he was so changed and couldn't believe it. What could they possible have done to him while his was imprisoned? However, she thought he was so very handsome.

Lucy? He asked. Oh, he couldn't know about her. He'd die if he found out the state his wife was in.

Her selfish side started to kick in. She had loved Mr. Barker for a long time. _Maybe if he thought his wife was dead. He would love her_.

"Um, she poisoned herself… arsenic from the apothecary around the corner. Tried to stop her… she wouldn't listen to me." She looked at him sadly.

Mrs. Lovett could have sworn she saw tears well up in his eyes.

"And 'e's got your daughter." which was the truth of her story.

"He? _Judge Turpin_?"

"Adopted her, like 'is own."

His eyes grew darker, he stood up. "Fifteen years of sweating in a living hell… fifteen years dreaming I might come home to a wife and child."

"Well, I can't say the years 'ave been particularly kind to ya Mr. Barker." Mrs. Lovett stood up too.

"No! Not Barker" he almost cut her off. "Its Todd now, Sweeney Todd… and he will have his revenge."

Mrs. Lovett thought for a moment. Maybe she could help him. _Poor dear_, she thought. Maybe she could help him get his business back up. He was the best barber in London before. Maybe even help him with the judge.

"Follow me" she said. They went outside the back door and up the stairway.

She took a small ring of keys from out of the pocket of her dress and opened the door.

She walked in, but Sweeney stood in the doorway frozen, tragic things happened up here. Mrs. Lovett hadn't seen the place in years it grew very dusty and the wallpaper was peeling.

"Come in, nothing to be afraid of love." Sweeney Todd looked around the room.

She was sure memories overflowed him. He walked over to a crib covered in a ratty blanket. _Johanna's crib_. "Come here." she called.

He found her kneeling down on the hard wooden floor. He knelt down with. _Poor thing, he wasn't much of a talker_. The transport probably scarred him for life.

Mrs. Lovett lifted up a floor board and brought up a small box with a velvet cloth over it. She unwrapped it and gave it to Sweeney. "When they came for the girl, I hid 'em. Could have sold 'em, but didn't.

He slowly opened the box and saw a set of _beautiful, shiny razors_. Mrs. Lovett let out a small gasp.

"Those handles is chased in silver ain't they?" Sweeney remembered the razors. _So beautiful, they cut and shaved so smoothly_. He was so entranced by them. "Silver… yes" he said with a small smile and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"These are my friends… see how they glisten. See this one shine" he took one and flicked it open. "How he smiles in the light, my friend, my faithful friend." He stood up holding the razor to the light. He turned around and started walking slowly.

"Speak to me friend, whisper I'll listen. I know, I know, you've been locked out of sight all these years. Like me my friend. Well I've come home to find you waiting. Home and we're together… and we'll do _wonders_… _won't we_?"

He didn't notice Mrs. Lovett walking behind him as he was too entranced by the beautifully crafted razors.

"You there my friend" he flicked another razor open.

"I'm your friend too Mr. Todd" she said as Sweeney spoke: "Come let me hold you."

"If you only knew Mr. Todd"

"Now move aside"

"Ooh Mr. Todd"

"You grow warm in my hand" they both spoke.

"My Friend…"

"You've come home"

"My clever friend"

"Always had a fondness for you I did" she put her hand on his shoulder, but he turned away quickly.

Sweeney spoke: "Rest now my friends"

"Never you fear Mr. Todd" she turned around to look at him.

"Soon I'll unfold you."

"You can move in hear Mr. Todd"

"Soon you'll know"

"Splendors you'll never have dreamed all you days" They both spoke.

"Will be yours" she said.

"My lucky friends"

"I'm your friend" she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"'Till now your shine"

"Now your mine, don't they shine beautiful?" She bended over next to him to admire the gorgeous silver razors.

"Was merely silver"

"Silver's good enough for me"

"Friends!"

"Mr. T"

"You _shall_ drip rubies… you'll _soon_ drip precious… _rubies_."

As they both admired them, Sweeney suddenly said "Leave me!" Mrs. Lovett looked at him and stood up. She slowly walked out of the room.

As she walked down the steps, she swore she could have heard Sweeney Todd say 'At last my arm is complete again!' but didn't worry.

She had other things to worry about for now.

She knew that Sweeney needed her help, and she would do anything to help him.

* * *

**A/N:** YESS!!! SWEENEY'S HERE!! Btw we're not really going to worry about Lucy for this story. Not an essential part. Anyways. **OKAY im sorry if this chapter was lame** to you since it was out of the movie. But im telling you it was necessary because i **_need _**this for the next chapter. BTW NEXT chapter is going to be**_ EXTREMELY_** important. NO its not the end of the story but it will just be important. PLZ leave reviews. They are my life!


	12. Chapter 12

YAYAYAYAY! Ch. 12 is up! I apologize once more, for there will be a bit of sonfic in this one, but its still a very exciting chapter. Enjoy it

Disclaimer: I do not own any sweeney todd stuff, nor songs. I wish i did though.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett's pie shop had been hectic for the past few weeks.

Well lets just say things were happening that should not be revealed from outside the shop doors.

Mrs. Lovett didn't want to believe it at first but Sweeney Todd had murdered someone today. By the name of Signor Adolfo Pirelli, who was currently. She was shocked at first to find out that "Benjamin Barker" would ever do something like that to someone. Well, not exactly hard to believe, since he was so changed and all. She was relieved to find out he actually had a good reason to kill him. He was going to blackmail Sweeney, tell the Beadle and he'd be sent to jail; or he would work for Pirelli, half his earnings. She couldn't let that happen to him, now could she?

_Strange man that Mr. Todd is_, she thought. He was always so quiet, brooding all the time, always staring out his window. _Probably thinking' about 'is sweet little Lucy_, Mrs. Lovett thought. Strange thing was that she loved him even more than she did before. He showed no particular interest in her. Most of the time he ignored her, which made her heart break.

She wouldn't give up, she was _going_ to win his love.

Sweeney almost sought revenge today earlier. The judge came by for a shave. He heard about it from the Beadle who meet Mr. Todd in St. Dunstan's Market. He almost had him when the bloody Anthony came bursting in about nonsense. Sweeney grew angry and had a bit of an "episode" when they left. Mrs. Lovett had to calm him down.

_Poor dear_, she thought once more. Mrs. Lovett almost had to carry Sweeney down the steps to get him in the shop. She sat him down "Wait here" she walked over into the living room. She found Toby, Pirelli's boy lying on the floor. Passed out with a bottle of gin. "Drinking up me house and home" she muttered and picked up the bottle of gin. She walked back over to Sweeney and poured him a shot glass. "'ere, drink it down" she told him. He did as he was told and drink half of it, feeling the gin burn down his throat. Mrs. Lovett sat down in the seat in front of him.

She cleared her throat. "So we gotta a body molderin' away upstairs" she said referring to Pirelli "what exactly do you intend we should do about that then?" she continued asking.

Sweeney Todd finally spoke, "Later on when its dark, we'll take it to some secret place and bury it." he said turning the glass in his hand. "Oh yeah… 'course we could do that." Mrs. Lovett said unimpressed. She stood up and walked over to the window and threw open the curtain.

"Don't supposed he's got any relatives gonna come poking around lookin' for 'im." She looked out the window and stared for a moment. She looked like she was thinking really hard.

She just had a _grand _idea and it had to deal with her meat pies…

"Seems a downright shame"

"Shame" Sweeney muttered.

"Seems an awful waste… such a nice plump frame, wot's his name has had, nor it can't be traced." She walked slowly over to the counter.

"Business needs a lift, debts to be erased. Think of it as thrift, as a gift… if you get my drift." She looked at him. "Seems an awful waste… I mean… with the price of meat what it is, when you get it, if you get it…" she picked up a spoonful of the disgusting meat that was in the bowl on the counter, looking at it disapprovingly.

"Hah!" Sweeney said, the idea just clicked in his mind.

"Good you got it." Mrs. Lovett paced around the room, back and forth. "Take for instance Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop, bus'ness never better using only pussycats and toast. And a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most. And im sure they can't compare as far as taste"

Sweeney Todd almost jumped out of his chair "Mrs. Lovett what a charming notion"

"Well it does seem a waste"

"Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always"

"Its an idea"

"Mrs. Lovett how I lived without you all these years I'll never know." He walked over to her, took her by the arms and waltz with her.

"How delectable, also undetectable! How choice! How rare!"

Mrs. Lovett said: "Think about it, lots of other gentlemen are simply coming for a shave. Won't they? Think of all them pies!" They both ran over to the window staring at each passer byer.

"For what's the sound of the world out there?"

"What Mr. Todd? What Mr. Todd? What is that sound?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Those crunching noises pervading the air!" he responded.

"Yes Mr. Todd! Yes Mr. Todd! Yes all around!"

"Its man devouring man my dear!"

"And who are we to deny it in her?" they both said. Mrs. Lovett walked away from the window and went over to her mini bake oven. Sweeney slowly turned around. "These are desperate times Mrs. Lovett and desperate measures are called for…" She took a little pie out of the oven and sat it on the counter. _Very nice indeed_, she thought.

"Here we are, hot, outta the oven." Sweeney looked at it with most distaste. "What is that?" he asked. Mrs. Lovett looked at him like he was bonkers.

"Its Priest, have a little priest." she offered him.

"Is it really good?"

"Sir its too good at least, then again they don't commit sins of the flesh, so its pretty fresh."

They both walked over to the window. They saw the town priest himself, Father Bentley greeting each person going into church. He was a chubby jolly man, always so good to everyone. "Awful lot of fat" Sweeney said looking at the man outside the window.

"Only where its sat" Mrs. Lovett replied.

"Haven't you got poet or something like that?" he asked now looking at a young poet leaning against a brick wall.

"No you see the trouble with poet is 'ow do you know its deceased? Try the priest!" The dark couple walked over to the next window staring at Mr. Burroughs, a lawyer.

"Lawyer is rather nice" Mrs. Lovett said.

"If its for a price" Sweeney thought.

"Order something' else though to follow since no one should twice"

"Anything that's lean?"

"Well than if you're British and loyal you might enjoy royal marine, anyway its clean, though of course, its tastes of wherever its been!"

"Is that squire? On the fire?" Sweeney asked.

"No see no sir look closer, you'll notice its grocer."

"Looks thicker! More like vicar!"

"No it has to be grocer its green!" Mrs. Lovett smiled at him. Sweeney put had around the back of Mrs. Lovett neck.

They both started walked over to the next window, plotting their demise.

"The history of the world my love!" he said.

"Save a lot of graves do a lot of relatives flavors"

"Is those below serving those up above!"

"Ev'rybody shaves so there should be plenty of flavors."

"Is gratifying for one to know."

"That those above will serve those down below!" They both cunningly smiled. Mrs. Lovett threw open the curtain. They both saw a man dressed in very fine clothing talking to two London harlots. His name was Stanley Polkiss. He used to come by Mrs. Lovett's shop and try to pick her up, as he did to other women.

"What is_ that_?" Sweeney asked her. "Its fop, finest in the shop" she walked over to the counter looking at various meat pies. "Or we have some Sheppard's pie, peppered with actual Sheppard on top! And I've just begun, is the politician so oily, its served with a doily have one." she handed him a very runny pie.

"Put it on a bun" Sweeney looked with distaste as the pie started dripping. "Well, you'll never know if its going to run"

"Try the friar, fried its drier!" she showed Sweeney numerous pies on the counter.

"No! The clergy is really to coarse and to mealy!" Sweeney picked up a meat cleaver on the table looking at it admirably.

"Then actor! That's compacter!" said Mrs. Lovett. "Yes, and always arrives overdone."

Sweeney walked over to Mrs. Lovett and hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her to him, with the meat cleaver gently against her neck.

"I'll come again when you have _judge_ on the menu" he said darkly.

Mrs. Lovett could only smile back as they waltz around the room with the rolling pin in her hand. Dancing with Mr. Todd never felt so wonderful, she thought.

"Have charity towards the world my pet!" he told her.

"Yes, yes I know my love!" she agreed.

"We'll take all the customers that we can get!"

"High-born and low my love"

"We'll not discriminate great from small." They both ran over to the window staring at the outside world.

"No, we'll serve anyone, meaning anyone, and to anyone…at all!" They both exclaimed. If only the people of London knew what was soon to happen inside the pie of shop of Mrs. Lovett and the tonsorial parlor of Sweeney Todd. Mrs. Lovett's idea of using people instead of pussycats was a grand idea in her mind. And it was. To her surprise everyone, those who didn't know the secret ingrediant in her pies, loved them.

"What's your secret dear?" Mrs. Jennings would ask Mrs. Lovett. "Umm, family secret, all to do with herbs." Was what she would say to them every time they would ask.

Mrs. She sold about, lets see, seventy pies a day. Of course always tired at the end of the day, Mrs. Lovett went to bed and dreamt beautiful dreams thinking about her and Sweeney's success. Everything was fine in her life except for one thing… Mr. Todd. Mrs. Lovett thought bringing business back would somehow get Sweeney to like her. But no, it didn't work at all. Of course he was pleased to find a way to get to his revenge, but Sweeney never even talked to Mrs. Lovett hardly.

He would stay up all day in her shop and I mean all day. The only time she ever saw him was when she brought his meals up to him.

He had definitely changed, but that made her want him even more. He just showed no particular interest.

Mrs. Lovett would just have to figure ways to win his love. She knew she was close at it. If he found about Lucy, he'd probably kill her.

But would he really want someone like Lucy now?

She _would_ win his love, that's all she knew. She thought about this every night before she went to sleep.

Next afternoon dinner rush was horrible, though Mrs. Lovett enjoyed hearing all the wonderful compliments on her pies. It made her proud of herself, like she was something again. She was passing out a pie to Mr. Laker, a fisherman who came by breakfast, lunch and dinner to eat her pies.

"My dear these are just scrumptious, how do you do it?" he ate his pie happily.

"Family secret, Mr. Laker sir" she smiled.

"Well, whatever it is, you do it perfectly love." he finally finished his pie.

"Haha, well I'll get you another pie Mr. Laker." she said and walked away.

She almost opened the bakehouse door, when she felt something pull on her arm. She looked behind her and it was Toby.

He Mrs. Lovett's adopted son and was the boy Pirelli made him work for him. Mrs. Lovett was taking care of him and he offered to help her in the long run. "Oh 'ello Toby, didn't hear you walk behind me." she patted him on the head.

"Yes mum, but there's a lady here to see you. She's upstairs in the shop sitting in one of the booths."

"Thank you love, tell 'er I'll be up in a tick."

"Yes, mum." he ran quickly back up the steps. Such a good boy, she thought. Mrs. Lovett had to get a tray of a new batch of pies and then went upstairs to the shop.

Everyone else was outside, except for one woman.

She had fire-red hair and freckles, with a smirk on her face. "Well, well haven't seen you in awhile lovey." Mrs. Lovett almost dropped the tray of pies, but kept a firm grip on them. Only one name buzzed through her head. _**Mrs. Lillian Mooney**_. "Pussycat got your tongue Nellie?" she chuckled.

"You" Mrs. Lovett said darkly.

"Yes, yes, it's been so long hasn't it?" Mrs. Mooney said calmly

"Oh, yes it has, we'll have this chatter later Lillian, when I'm done with all the customers, who are enjoying all of the wonderful pies I've conjured up." With that Nellie walked away smiling, she could have sworn, she saw Mrs. Mooney's face fluster up with anger. Mrs. Lovett eagerly finished serving up the last of the pies, and even closed the shop up ten minutes early, or at least when everyone was done eating. "Toby, close up the shop will you?" he was drinking a glass of gin happily and agreed to her task. Mrs. Lovett walked back into the shop. Mrs. Mooney was patiently waiting with another conniving smirk.

"Well, now that the shop is closed, can I get you a pie?" Mrs. Lovett smiled kindly. 'Sure I would love to test out "the best pies in London'" she said sarcastically. Mrs. Lovett got her a pie. Mrs. Mooney looked at it with distaste and took a bite out of it. She didn't want to show it but, she thought these were some of the best meat pies she ever tasted. Better than my own, thought.

"So what do ya think?" Mrs. Lovett flashed a smile.

"I hate to say it Nel, but these are quite tasty, what's your secret?" she smirked.

Mrs. Lovett wondered whether or not she should tell her.

"Hmm, well if you really want to know, they're full of people." Mrs. Lovett smirked.

She knew she would never believe her, Mrs. Mooney may have been sly, but she was to ignorant and foolish. "Haha that's almost as bad as saying I make me own outta pussycats." Mrs. Mooney cackled.

"Of course, of course, well 'ow 'as the pie business been going for you Mrs. Mooney?" she asked with an eager smile.

"'O well, you know, times is hard… _especially_ after with the this whole business splurge you've gotten yerself into. I mean I have no customers because of you." Lillian said darkly.

"Well Lillian you know what I've said before, Karma is like the bleedin' devil, is what me a husband Albert said. What goes around comes around."

"Hmm yes, that it is." she spat back. "You know, I've had the law on my tail for quite some time. It seems if as though they noticed the number of cats missing, and near my establishment. I've been so lucky to hide it all."

"Hmm, better watch yer back Lily." Mrs. Lovett chuckled.

They both jumped at the sound of the shop doors opening. There stood Sweeney Todd.

"Mrs. Lovett wheres my dinner?" he said in monotone.

Mrs. Lovett didn't realize, but she spent time talking to her old rival, she forgot to bring Mr. Todd his dinner. "Oh sorry Mr. T, it'll be up in a tick."

"It better be" he grunted as he walked out the door.

"Mr. Todd…" she heard herself sigh.

"Well, well Nellie I didn't realize you got married again. Congrats for your wonderful life, you 'ave a husband and a successful establishment." Mrs. Mooney said sarcastically.

"He's not me husband, just an old friend I'm helping' out." Mrs. Lovett turned to meet her eyes.

"Hmm, good thing too." Mrs. Mooney spoke.

"An' why do you say that?" Mrs. Lovett squinted at her.

"He's quite the catch isn't he?" Mrs. Mooney smiled cunningly.

_Oh no_, Mrs. Lovett thought, _I hope she's not thinking what I'm thinking_!

"Soo… he's not married you say Nel?" Mooney asked in surprised.

"No… he's not." said Mrs. Lovett, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Well, well. Then I guess he won't mind meeting me then." Mrs. Mooney's green eyes shined brightly in the candlelight.

Just when Mrs. Lovett's life seems brilliant, she didn't think it could get any worse once more.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a bit of a pain to write. Again, I apologize for the beginning songfic part. But then again, MRS. MOONEY IS BACK. Im sorry i didnt want her to come back, but she threatened me lol. Poor Mrs. Lovett, she now has the greatest competition ever. Plz review, i love feedback and comments. Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for chapter 13.


End file.
